A Potter Family Tradition
by shana852963
Summary: As Lily and James prepare to celebrate Harry's first Christmas, they come up with a family tradition that they hope they can carry out each and every Christmas.


A/N: This story is for the International Wizarding School Championship

School & Year: Durmstrang Year 6

Theme: Christmas

Prompt: Popcorn chain (object)

Word count: 1200

"James, this tree can't fit in here," Lily told her husband, amused, as she stared up at the enormous Christmas tree that was currently standing in the couple's living room. The tree was so massive that the top of it was bent sideways against the cottage's ceiling.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it's a bit cramped," James nodded, glancing up at the tree. "But you see, love, in case it's slipped your mind, we _do_ have the ability to use magic. We didn't spend those seven years at Hogwarts just messing around, did we?"  
" _I_ didn't, no," Lily smiled. "You, on the other hand, can't say the same thing, can you?"

"No, I suppose I can't," James grinned, pulling out his wand. "Still, I managed to soak up enough knowledge for this."

He pointed his wand at the ceiling. At once, the cottage seemed to stretch upwards, allowing the majestic tree to stand fully upright.

"Very nice," Lily said approvingly. "Still, did you have to get the biggest tree you could find? A smaller one would have been just as fine."

"Course I did!" James said. "It's Harry's first Christmas! We've got to go all out. We won't get another first Christmas with him, will we?"

Suddenly, a loud wail sounded from the cot across the room.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Lily said, hurrying over and gently picking Harry up. "Are you hungry?"

"I've got him," James told her, flicking his wand, causing a bottle to zoom in from the kitchen.

"The tree _does_ look beautiful," Lily said, handing the infant off to James. "I suppose there's no harm in making sure this Christmas is festive one for Harry. It _is_ his first. Still, I can't wait until he's old enough to know what's going on. Oh, he'll have so much fun helping us decorate the tree and writing letters to Father Christmas."

"He'll be waking us up at the crack of dawn Christmas morning to come down and open presents," James chuckled.

"I doubt we'll mind," Lily said, stepping over and resting her head on James' shoulder. "So, shall we get to work decorating this tree? It's going to take some time."

"Not if we use magic," James said, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, that takes the fun away," Lily said.

"Yes, silly me," James said, shaking his head. "Well can I at least use magic to bring the bloody decorations down from the attic? Or would it be more fun to lug those down on our own as well?"

"Actually, before we put the ornaments on the tree, I was thinking this year we could start off by decorating with some popcorn chains," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Popcorn chains?" James repeated. "What are those?"

"Oh, did your family never make them?" Lily said. "They're beautiful. All you do is string popcorn onto twine. When you're done you wrap it around the tree. We used to make them every year. Mum would pop tons of popcorn, and Tuney and I would fight over who got to who hang the first string."

At the mention of her sister, Lily let out a soft sigh. "I wonder if she'll be making any this year…It's Dudley's first Christmas as well."

James set Harry back down with some toys and put an arm around Lily. "I'm sure she'll come around soon, Lil."

"I don't know," Lily said heavily.

"Come on," James said encouragingly. "Let's make those popcorn chains."

Lily gave a small smile. "I'll go prepare some popcorn. Track down some twine and a needle."

"Twine and a needle?" James repeated as Lily hurried into the kitchen. "We're _really_ doing this muggle way."

…..

"You're rubbish at this, I hate to say it, dear," Lily giggled as James poked his finger with his needle for about the sixth time later on that evening.

"You've had loads more practice than me, it's not a fair contest," James defended.

"What are you talking about? I've had to start over three times already because Harry here decided these chains make excellent toys."

The infant looked up innocently from his mother's lap and gave his parents' a toothless grin.

"Next year he may be more help," James said. "Or in two or three more. Maybe by then he'll have a little brother or sister he can teach how to make these things."

"Maybe he will," Lily smiled. Suddenly, a series of loud taps sounded from across the room.

"Oh, James, we've got an owl," Lily said, nodding over to the window, where a snowy owl sat with an envelope in her beak.

"Probably from Sirius," James said, getting to his feet and striding across the room. "He was trying to figure out what to get Harry for Christmas."

"I'm sure Harry will love anything his godfather gives him," Lily said. "But you tell him if he even _thinks_ about getting Harry that miniature motorcycle he saw in the muggle shop the other day, he'll be banned from this house for a year."

James, who now had the letter in his hands, did not reply.

"It's from the Order, isn't it?" Lily said at once, immediately noting her husband's change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry," James said quickly.

"James, don't patronize me," Lily said firmly.

James returned to her side heavily. "The Bones have gone missing."

Lily let out a soft cry. "Oh no. Are they-"

"No bodies have been found," James muttered. "The Death Eaters probably took them hoping to lure them over to You-Know-Who's side."  
"But they wouldn't go over," Lily said softly. "Never. Oh, that means that they're going to-"

She dropped her popcorn chain and began to sob.

"Hey, it-it's going to be alright," James said weakly. "Dumbledore has sent out a team to try and locate them. We managed to find the Dougles last month after they were taken."

Lily glanced over at Harry. "There are rumors that the Death Eaters are starting to look for us, you know…"

James clenched his jaw. "I know."

"What if something happens?" Lily asked, scooping Harry up protectively. "And Harry…what would he do without us?"

"Don't think like that," James said. He kissed the top of her head, holding his wife and son close to him.

"If," James said after a moment. "Anything were to happen, and it _won't_ …Harry has Sirius. That's why we made him godfather, remember? And he'll have Remus and Peter as well. No matter what, Harry will always be loved."

Lily closed her eyes, letting a stray tear fall.

"But, like I said," James said, tilting her chin slightly so they were looking right into the other's eyes. "We're going to be safe. You'll see. Soon You-Know-Who will be defeated by the Order. And then we'll finally get to live without fear. And every year at Christmas time, we'll sit together at Christmas time making these blasted popcorn chains the muggle way. Me, you, and Harry and any other little ones yet to come. Even when Harry is a teenager and wants nothing to do with his parents."

Lily gave a small laugh. "Popcorn chains…they'll be our Potter family tradition."

"The first of many family traditions," James nodded. "I promise."


End file.
